Searching Hearts
by Bleeding Midnight
Summary: Well I wanted to get this out. So here it is. Couples: K/M, A/?, and there may be others. Enjoy!! And don't forget!! R/R!!
1. Prologue

Elf: Well here is the next story by yours truly. I hope you like it. Sorry this chapter is so   
  
short. I wanted to introduce my character before I introduced everyone else. But don't worry.   
  
The rest will be here shortly.  
  
  
  
Anzu: Liar.  
  
Elf: Shut up. What are you doing here anyway's?  
  
Anzu: Cause you dragged me over here?  
  
Elf: I did not! You came cause you heard I was gonna pair you with Ryou.  
  
Anzu: Really?  
  
Elf: No. I'm not sure who I'm going to pair you with. I'm gonna let the reviewers tell me who   
  
they want paired with you.  
  
Anzu: Who are the choices?  
  
Elf: Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Yami  
  
Marik: What about me?!  
  
Elf: I already know who I'm going to pair you with. And it's not Anzu.  
  
Marik: Hmmmm..Why do I feel like this isn't going to be good.  
  
Elf: Oh! Nevermind! Well we should get on with the story.  
  
Anzu: *ahem* Did you forget something?  
  
Elf: *looks at them nervously* I-I-I-I-I have no idea what your talking about!  
  
Marik: The Disclaimer?  
  
Elf: *sigh* fine.......  
  
Disclaimer: I do not in a million years own Yu-Gi-Oh and I never will.  
  
Anzu: Now was that really so hard?  
  
Marik: *hugs Elf* Anzu do not rub it in! (OCNess I know but isn't he sooo cute?!!!!!)  
  
Elf: *hugs him back* Well on with the story!!!!!! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kit looked around her house. It was a mess, but then again it had a good reason to be. Tears   
  
sprang to her eyes as she remembered what happened last night....  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Kit, or Kitsukai, ran to the backyard doing what her mother told her. All she had seen   
  
was two very big men at the door and her mother telling her to go. She reached the backyard.   
  
That's when she heard the screams and furniture being knocked over and dishes breaking. That's   
  
when she ran over to her treehouse and stayed there until it was quiet. When the crashing   
  
silenced she had fell asleep crying, too afraid to go inside and look at the damage. She   
  
remembered waking up and walking up to the back door. Walking inside the house.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Now she was looking around at the mess left behind. She walked through each room still   
  
unable to find her mother. She prayed silently to herself hoping that her mother was alright. Her   
  
mother was, after all, the only family she had left. Her father and older brother had died two   
  
years earlier, having crashed on the way home from a trip of fishing. She slowly entered the   
  
living room, the last room to check.  
  
She walked into the room and noticed small amounts of blood on the wall and prayed with   
  
all her might that it wasn't her mother's. All the turned furniture and broken things on the   
  
floor. She carefully walked around everything. A pool of blood near the couch caught her   
  
attention. She walked over to it, peaked behind the couch, and screamed.   
  
'Mom?!......'  
  
There was her mother drowning in her own blood. Her clothes drenched and her hair covered   
  
in it. She sat down slowly by her dead body. Tears fell down her cheeks. She looked down at her   
  
mothers messed up face.   
  
"Mother.....I'm sorry...I couldn't help you....."  
  
She looked away. It was just to much. All the pain and blood.....she couldn't take it.   
  
She looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"This is all your fault! You could have saved her! You could have killed those evil men!   
  
Why did you let her die?! You hate me don't you?! I know you do!"  
  
Her words came to a hault as she looked down at her mother and then at the ground, all   
  
sense lost. She sat there for awhile, thinking. After some time she got up, her mind set. She   
  
walked into her room and packed some of her stuff, not all of it but her favorites. She grabbed   
  
her bag and walked out to the front door. She opened the door and walked out never looking back.  
  
"Goodbye....Mom......"  
  
With that she walked out of the life that cheated her of her childhood....and her   
  
innocence....  
  
10 years later  
  
Everyone knew of the girl that walked the streets at night. Some even knew what she   
  
looked liked. Her short black hair, never out of place, framing a petite face, with dark purple   
  
eyes. She was short and had a small body. Tonight though was special. Today was the 10th   
  
anniversery of her mother's death. Not very special, but enough to give notice to.   
  
'Where am I? Why am I here?'  
  
She looked around. Then looked at her clothes. Black baggy pants, a black tank top, with   
  
a oversized black sweatshirt over it. Her black shoes hid her feet in the darkness. The only way   
  
u could tell she was there was by the pale skin on her face, which glowed due to the moonlight.   
  
She looked around and started walking over to the main street. Something was going to happen.   
  
Something big. She had to get there before she missed it. When she got there she heard voices.  
  
"Come on baby. Just one kiss..."  
  
A girl about 2 years older then her was being attacked by two thugs about twice her size.   
  
She looked closely and noticed a limp form about to feet away from them. It looked like a guy   
  
by the looks of it. A guy with white hair.  
  
'White hair? How odd...'  
  
She walked out into the light.  
  
"Leave her alone..."  
  
The guy looked over at her.  
  
"Oh? And how's a shrimp like you going to make me?"  
  
She smirked.  
  
"Very easily."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elf: I hoped you liked this chapter. I was going to make it a one shot but decided against it.   
  
Well I wonder if you could figure out who the guy was. Or the girl.   
  
Anzu: They probably did already.....  
  
Elf: Shut up. Anyway's I hope that you leave good reviews!! ^^  
  
Anzu: If you leave one at all.  
  
Elf: *glares at Anzu* But if you do. No flames. If you don't like the story then don't review at   
  
all. Well I guess that's all for now. Till next time. l8erz!  
  
Anzu: yah! l8erz! 


	2. The secret's out

Elf: wow! Elf got reviews! ^_^ *does a little happy dance*  
  
Anzu: well someones happy   
  
Elf: yep!  
  
Seto: *pouts* i still don't know why I wasn't mentioned at all so far. (OOCness!!)  
  
Elf: ohhhhh!!! im srry!!! *hugs Seto* u'll have a BIG part in the story k?  
  
Seto: I guess thats good.  
  
Anzu: *notices Elf in a daze for some odd reason* well i guess that means she doesn't want to do the   
  
disclaimer. Seto will u do the honors?  
  
Seto: sure  
  
Disclaimer: Elf does not own YUGIOH. if she did Seto and Marik and Tea would be the main characters   
  
and she would come up with a whole different plot and she would have all of the Egyptian God Cards.  
  
AN: Yami, Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik all have seperate bodies and this takes place AFTER   
  
battle city. i have not seen all of the battle city so please do not get angry if i get something wrong. I   
  
will using Ryou and Anzu's Jap. names and if there are any other names you would like me to use go   
  
ahead and tell me and i'll see wat i can do.  
  
Anzu & Elf: ENJOY!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kit raised her wrist and the moonlight reflected off the silver cresent moons on the black   
  
braclet, but what caused the most light was the reflection off of the anicient symbol of egypt.  
  
"Flash of Twilight!" A bright flash appeared and when it disappeared the thugs were gone.   
  
She walked over to the shaking girl and kneeled down to her level. "You ok?"  
  
The girl looked up. "Y--yeah. I--I'm fine. Where did those men go?"  
  
"It's not important." She got up and walked over to the boy who was unconcious on the   
  
ground. "Healing light," she whispered. A bright light surrounded the boy and he opened his eyes.   
  
"Ugh. W--What happened? Anzu?" Suddenly he got a flashback from moments ago. He got   
  
up quickly and hugged Anzu. "OMG!! Anzu are you alright?!?! I just remembered!"  
  
"I'm fine Ryou. This girl saved me." She turned around only to find the girl had vanished.   
  
"Where did she go?"  
  
Ryou took her hand. "Come on let's go." They quickly left.  
  
~The Next Day~  
  
"-And then she yelled Flash of Twilight and they both disappeared." Anzu finished telling   
  
her story to the others.  
  
Yugi looked at Yami who seemed to be deep in thought. "Yami?"  
  
Yami loked up as if he had been shaken. "OH! Sorry. I was just thinking."  
  
Joey looked at him. "Is there something you would like to share Yami?" Mimicking one of   
  
his teachers.  
  
The others laughed at Joey's joke. Yami looked at everyone. "This girl you talk about   
  
sounds very familiar. Did you find out her name?"  
  
Anzu shook her head. "Nuh-uh. She left before I could ask her anything."  
  
Bakura looked at Yami. "If me and you are thinking of the same person Yami then it might   
  
be-"  
  
Marik shook his head. "It couldn't be her. She died a long time ago."  
  
The others looked at the three Egyptians. "Would you guys mind explaining?"  
  
Yami sighed. "A long time ago before I was Phaoroh there was a young woman. Her name   
  
was Kage. She danced and sang for others, but at night she became as the famous thief Black Rose.   
  
Everyone knew of her because she was never caught. She stole from all the wealthiest people in the   
  
land and not once was she ever close to getting caught."  
  
"But then how did you find out it was her?"  
  
"Because one day she came after the millenium items and of course due to their magic she   
  
was caught. When she tried to escape she was killed."  
  
"How?"   
  
"No one is really sure. When my father arrived at the place she was at both her body and the   
  
eighth millenium item were gone."  
  
"How do you know she died if you never found her body?"  
  
"We all assumed she had died because she never robbed anything again and the reason   
  
we knew it was Kage is because she never danced or sang again."  
  
Everyone stopped when they all remembered what he said. Bakura looked at Yami in shock.   
  
"There is an 8th millenium item?!"  
  
Yami nodded. "Yes, the millenium bracelet. It is different then the other items. Instead of   
  
being the normal gold, it is black and has silver cresent moons around it and in the middle it has the   
  
millenium eye."  
  
Yugi looked confused. "How come you didn't tell us about the 8th one?"  
  
Yami shrugged. "I guess I didn't remember it till now."  
  
Marik looked up. "Supposedly it was supposed to have been forgotten since no one knew   
  
where it was."  
  
"What are it's powers?"  
  
"It allows it's holder to read people's minds and also travel through time, but those are just   
  
some of it's many powers. No one fully knows the extent of the bracelet."  
  
"So I'm guessing this thing is dangerous?"  
  
"Very dangerous. If it fell into the wrong hands Who knows what could happen."  
  
As everyone sat in his or her own thoughts the door to the game shop opened and Seto   
  
Kaiba walked in. Surprisingly he did not come in alone. On one side was his little brother Mokuba and   
  
on his other side was a young girl about the same height as Yugi.  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
Everyone greeted the young Kaiba with a smile. Yugi walked up to them.  
  
"Hey guys. What brings you here?"  
  
Seto looked down at him. "I need your help."  
  
Joey glared at him. "With what Mr. CEO?"  
  
"Was I talking to you mutt?"  
  
Tristen held onto Joey's shoulders. "Not right now."  
  
Anzu looked at the girl. 'She looks familiar...'  
  
"What is it Kaiba?"  
  
"I need some help with this girl right here." He motioned to the small girl standing next to   
  
him. "Shes new here and I need you guys to show her around. She will also be attending school with   
  
you so I ask that you escort her there and then make sure she knows her away around." With that   
  
said he walked out leaving Mokuba and the girl behind.  
  
"Please excuse my brother. He can be a little rude sometimes."  
  
Joey scoffed. "A little?! Ha! That guy is the rudest man I have ever seen. First he comes in   
  
with so much as a hello and then dumps this girl on us."  
  
"If I'm such a nusiance I'll leave. No one made you do anything."  
  
Everyone jumped as the girl spoke for the first time.  
  
Anzu gasped. "It is you! I recognize that voice!"  
  
Everyone looked at her.  
  
"Your that girl that saved me last night!"  
  
Mokuba looked at her strangly. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"No Mokuba the secret's out. Poeple know what I look like." She faced everyone. "My name   
  
is Kitsukai, Kit for short." She paused for a sigh. "I am also known as Black Rose."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elf: Dum! Dum! Dumm! hehe ^_^  
  
Anzu: that waz dumb.  
  
Elf: *sniffle*   
  
Marik: Anzu! how could u be so cruel?! (OOCness!!!)  
  
Seto: reviews make Elf happy.  
  
Anzu: and don't forget to vote for who u want to be with me!  
  
Poll:  
  
Ryou: 1  
  
Bakura: 1  
  
Malik: 1  
  
Yami: 0  
  
L8erz! 


End file.
